


Babysitting

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, F/M, One Shot, young touka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki woke up to find that his wife turned into a child.





	Babysitting

Sunlight filtered through the curtains and Kaneki groaned, turning to the other side of the bed and felt the bedsheets for his wife. His favorite thing to do in the mornings was to tuck her into his chest and wrap his arms around her.

After a few seconds of searching to no avail, he grunted in frustration and opened his eyes. He glanced around the room and his wife was nowhere in sight. "Touka?"

Kaneki decided to get up and find her when he heard no response. Exiting his room and stepping into the living room, his eyes widened upon seeing a female child in an oversized white t-shirt sitting on the floor in front of him. He squatted down and stared at the child, who only giggled in response.

The little girl looked almost identical to his wife, with her blue eyes and purple hair. The only difference was that her bangs did not cover half of her face, but was pinned to the sides by a rabbit hairclip. So cute...

He shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. His priority now was to find her. Maybe she was playing one of her favorite games, which was hide-and-seek where she would scare the shit out of him by hiding somewhere in the house. "Touka... this isn't funny. You're scaring me... I give up! Please come out!"

The male was seriously starting to panic when nothing happened. The girl looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "I'm Touka!"

Kaneki spun to the voice and sighed. It was just her. He squatted down and smiled. "Little lady, you shouldn't pretend to be someone else. It's not nice. What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"But my name is Kirishima Touka! When I woke up, I was in this weird house!"

This can't be happening. He whipped out his phone and dialed her number. Touka always kept her phone with her and if the little girl had it, it would confirm his speculation.

A ringtone sounded the air and the girl took the phone out. His face paled upon seeing the contact name. It said 'husband'. Touka has turned into a child!! What should I do? Calm down first.

"Touka-Chan, do you remember anything before you became like this?"

She shook her head. "I only remember I woke up in a bed that's not mine. Who are you, Onii-chan?"

Despite being hurt and disappointed that she didn't remember him, he had to play along, at least until she returned to her adult self. "I'm your husband."

"Husband??"

"It's a guy you marry. For example, your daddy is your mommy's husband."

Upon the mention of her parents, tears brimmed in her eyes and she started to cry. "My daddy and mommy are dead!"

Kaneki quickly grabbed a tissue to dry her tears but it wouldn't stop falling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned them. How about this? I will be your daddy for today and we can play together."

The girl grinned immediately and he chuckled when he saw one hole in her mouth where a tooth used to be. "Then I wanna go outside and catch bugs!!"

..maybe he shouldn't have told her they could play. But outside huh? As a child, he only played indoors with his mother and read. The only memory he had of playing outside was with Hide at the playground. They would always sit on top of the dome and gaze up at the sky. Touka tugged on the hem of his white shirt and shouted, "let's go, let's go!!"

Before that, they had to go get some new clothes for her. Her current one was too big that it touched the floor. "Let's go shopping first."

Walking along the streets, Touka stared at every dress the shop displayed as they passed by.

"Tell me if you like anything and I'll buy it for you, Touka-chan."

"Okay!"

Kaneki could hear whispers from the housewives and young ladies around them on how young he was to have a child that old and what a waste that he's already taken by some lucky lady. But he decided to ignore them.

After walking past more shops, Touka finally stopped in front a shop whose display case showed a pink frilly dress. Her big eyes stared at it and then she pointed to the dress. "I want this!"

He chuckled. If only the adult Touka was as honest and smiley as her young self. Then it would be very easy to find out what she's thinking. Though he still loves her as she is now. He smiled and ruffled her hair, to which she responded with a grin. "Okay, let's buy you that."

They entered the store and exited it with Touka wearing her new dress. She twirled in delight to show off her new dress. "Thank you, Daddy!"

So cute... They never had children even after being married for 3 years and he always wondered what having a child would be like. Now he knows. Kaneki took out his phone and turned on the camera function. "Touka-chan, look here and say cheese!"

Doing as she was told, he snapped a picture of her and grinned to himself while he set it as his phone's wallpaper. Touka'll flip when she sees this. I can't wait to show it to her. While he was too absorbed in his thoughts, little Touka was pulling his pants for attention. "Daddy, I wanna go play already."

"Okay~"

He brought her to the playground where he and Hide used to play at and she ran towards it happily and played with the children who were already there. Seeing her playing with them with a big smile on her face warmed his heart because he knew she never had the chance to play this happily in the past, with what happened to her parents. Someday when they have children, he hopes that he will be able to make them happy and smile this way.

Touka ran back to him with her hands hidden behind her back. "I got you something! Hold your hands out!"

Kaneki held both hands out, palms facing upwards and she held her fists over his hands to release whatever she was holding. His face went as white as a sheet when he saw that she had just given him a bunch of live worms and beetles. His soul left his body and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

He was awoken a few minutes later by someone shaking him and a sobbing sound. Opening his eyes, he saw Touka with red eyes and puffed cheeks and he suspects that she had been crying the whole time he was out.

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again. Please don't die!" She sobbed.

His hand moved to rest on her head and he gave a weak smile. Even if she had turned into a child, the side of her where she didn't like people leaving her still haven't changed. "I won't go anywhere. It's getting late... Why don't we head home?"

She nodded.

\--

Even after they reached home, Touka was still upset about the fact she almost 'killed' her father and sat in the corner of the room while facing the wall. Kaneki sighed as he looked at her. "I'm not angry or anything, Touka-chan. Won't you come sit here on the bed with me? I'll read you a book."

Touka walked to the bed, climbed on it and plopped herself down beside him. Still visibly upset, he was glad that she at least listened to him and grabbed a book from one of his bookshelves. "Come here." He said, opening his arms. She moved to sit closer to him and he closed his arm to pull her even closer. He opened the book and started reading.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named..."

He was only a quarter into the book when he heard soft snoring sounds and turned to see Touka already sleeping on his chest. Putting down the book, Kaneki slowly pulled the blankets over them and laid down beside her. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Good night, my little sleeping beauty.

\--

The next morning, Kaneki awoke to someone shouting and saw Touka back to her adult form. "What the hell is this?!" She exclaimed while pointing down at her torn pink frilly dress that they bought the day before. It was torn in places where he had to force his eyes away. Cough. Cough. Her chest and her butt area.

"Ah... That dress was expensive..." He sighed.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell would you buy this for me and why did I wear it? Explain now." She grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. He held his hands up to show that he surrender.

"Calm down. I'll explain."

And so he explained everything that happened the day before, leaving her speechless and looking like her soul could leave her body any time now. "I really did that? I can't believe it.."

Kaneki showed her the picture that he took of her and she slammed her face into a pillow. "I wanna dig a hole and hide in there for the rest of my life.." She mumbled.

The male laughed. "You were really cute, you know."

She turned her head so only one eye was exposed. "Really? Am I still cute now?"

He gave her that smile that always made her heart flutter. "Yes but more beautiful."

"..So cheesy."

"It's called complimenting." He corrected then sat up and cleared his throat. "Since we're on the topic, I would like to say something."

Touka sat up as well and waited patiently for him.

"I want to have children. Taking care of you as a child made me realize that I really want a family of my own. Of course, you are my family now but I also want to expand our family with the woman I love. Will you think about it?"

Her eyes widened and she leaned in to kiss him. She smiled. "Yes, we can have children."

Kaneki tackled her with a tight hug as a response to her sentence. "Thank you. I love you."

Touka sighed in defeat. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!!


End file.
